


Breaking Up

by lilacsigil



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shattering consequences!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up

The worst part of my job had to be all the break-ups. Being a ruthless assassin on a team of ruthless assassins was never going to be easy, but I really wasn’t prepared for all the physical and emotional stress that came with the paycheque.

I mean, this never happened when I worked alone. Was I stronger, then? Now it never ended. The boss always helped me pull myself back together, of course. I wasn’t much use to him as a wreck.

I always knew I was fragile, but, you know, sometimes a heart of glass isn’t just a metaphor.


End file.
